A sensor for locating metal or magnetic objects is known in the related art from WO 2010/133328 A1, wherein two transmitting coils and one receiving coil are provided. The transmitting coils and the receiving coil are inductively coupled to one another and are arranged in a partially overlapping manner in order to decouple interaction. In addition, a control circuit is provided which is configured to cause the receiving voltage in the receiving coil to disappear. A first transmitting coil is arranged with a first receiving coil in a first plane. A second transmitting coil is arranged with a second receiving coil in a second plane. The transmitting and receiving coils of the first plane are rotated through an angle with respect to the transmitting and receiving coils of the second plane. In addition, the common central axes of each of the pairs of transmitting and receiving coils arranged in a plane are displaced relative to one another.